


Interlude! Sheith Kink Week 2020

by tavrosroofies (troof)



Series: Full Circle [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Hunter Keith, M/M, Nipple Play, Outdoor Sex, Shaving, Strong Shiro, Transformation, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Werewolf Shiro, spn werewolf/hunter au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troof/pseuds/tavrosroofies
Summary: Sheith Kink Week Day 4: Pain/Pleasure"You have really nice pecs," Keith tells Shiro when they're lounging in front of the fire.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Full Circle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704535
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Changing

**Author's Note:**

> E-rated continuation of the hunter/werewolf au that started back around Christmas! This takes place in the cabin once they are still living with each other and accepting each other before going on their road trip. I just finished writing another story for that au and didn't want to leave it, so here we are ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> every week is sheith week but this week especially

When Shiro transforms, he rips his clothes. Because he wants to avoid taking the clothes Keith gave him to wear and rending them to shreds, Shiro removes them when he's about to transform. 

The cabin doesn't have much privacy, so Keith glimpses him before moonrise out on the front deck more than once, fabric pooled at his feet. The S-curve of his spine tempts him as Shiro stoops to stretch the elastic band of his ankle sock over his heel, then drops it in the pile like rain. 

To Shiro, at least, it's not temptation. In the headspace before he transforms, he can't comprehend anything that requires such finesse. He has more powerful urges--to hunt, to slay, and to kill. To run wild. Be free. To howl at the moon. To have sex without nuance--not teasing, or flirting, or courtship. Shiro explained it to him, a couple times. As soon as the body changes shape, so does the mind, and as a ferine creature, his thoughts are in alignment with those of the same kind. 

Keith watches through the window from indoors and shifts in the safety of his armchair, palming his cock and whines as he bites his lip. Shiro isn't going to be back for three days. Days.  
And all the while, Keith's going to be horny because Shiro's horny. 

He gets horny because of this stupid mind-body thing and then he leaves because he's "dangerous."

Keith doesn't know what he would do if Shiro were here, given that he'd be a wolf. He casts one more glance at Shiro, then makes a show of throwing his head back, closing his eyes right after Shiro catches his gaze. 

Even if he doesn't care, Shiro knows what he's doing. Shiro can smell his arousal.

Maybe he thinks it's hot that Shiro's a werewolf. Just maybe, even though it's taboo for a hunter. He likes the idea that Shiro is stronger than the average man, even though it was Keith who cornered him in the first place, but he used cunning for that. In a purely physical contest, or a test of pure strength, Shiro would win, without a doubt. 

Eventually he slips his fingers beneath his waistband, spreading the precum around to slick his hard shaft, and comes in a few minutes thinking of Shiro pinning him down in the leaves with his brute strength.

By the time he recovers enough to rise, Shiro has slipped off into the woods. 

\---

When Shiro returns, the mood isn't like that at all, no quasi-horny tension. In the interim, Keith's had time to cool off, and Shiro is so shaken by living in the animal side of him that the first thing he does when the wolf's form dissipates is to lay curled into a ball on the floor, hands over his head.

Maybe he's blocking out the light and sounds because it's too much to come back like this, too much to experience everything so suddenly again as if he were human.

But that's what it is. 

Slowly, Shiro stands up on two legs, looks at Keith, then allows his eyes to flit around the room and then settle back on Keith as his heaving breaths eventually return to normal. Keith holds his gaze, then, and knows it must be like something out of a bad dream. When you wake up from a nightmare, sweating, only to find that everything is in the same place: the dresser, furniture, lamps, you feel the same sense of relief.

Shiro pulls Keith into a hug with tousled hair, dirt-streaked skin, leaves on his chest and all, and Keith returns his embrace because after all that, Shiro just wants to feel human. Shiro told him so.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Keith says, drawing him over to the bath. Shiro follows easily, but seems to startle at the sight of the warm bath.

"You remembered."

"Of course. I remembered what you said, about wanting to feel human."

"Keith, you--you didn't have to do this for me."

"Well, I did, so--get in." Shiro doesn't move. Keith starts removing his shorts. "Or I'm going to do it myself, I could use a warm bath, too, although I think you definitely need it more so--"

"Could we do it together?" Shiro places a hand on his elbow, and Keith cocks his head and surveys the size of the metal tub. It doesn't look like it's made for more than one person, but he supposes they could, if they both bend their legs.

Keith shrugs, and says, "I guess. Sure."

He's never bathed with Shiro before, but there's a first time for everything. Maybe this werewolf thing has a silver lining.


	2. Shaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Clothes/Objects
> 
> "I need to shave," Shiro says between kisses, once he has a full breath that doesn't taper off into a moan.
> 
> "No, don't do that, I like your beard."
> 
> "You do, do you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to get behind and it's only day 3! Oh boy...maybe I'll catch up later today, it's still morning for me...or not...anyway I chose shaving for the prompt clothes/objects
> 
> smut next chapter

"Better?" Keith asks after Shiro has spent ten minutes leaning back enjoying the bubbles. He sure looks relaxed. The tension in his face has released, his eyebrows soft and his cheeks slack.

"Much."

With both of them in here, the tub is getting cramped, but Keith thinks it's worth it just for the chance to rub the sponge over Shiro's dirty chest and remind him that way that he's still human, for the most part, in this one moment.

He drags the sponge down to Shiro's thick cock, underwater, and feels him jump. Some of the water splashes out of the tub, and Shiro leans in to kiss him.

Keith obliges, moving his hand in time with the soft slide of their mouths, enjoying the scratch of Shiro's beard against his mouth.

"I need to shave," Shiro says between kisses, once he has a full breath that doesn't taper off into a moan.

"No, don't do that, I like your beard."

"You do, do you?"

Keith nods his head as best he can without breaking the kiss; he ends up breaking it anyway. Shiro obliges and rubs his chin back and forth against his jaw. Keith likes how it makes him look older, more grizzled. Wiser. Well, maybe not wiser, but--you get the point. 

"I haven't shaved in four days, though, I'm feeling a little scruffy. Part of that human thing."

"Oh." Keith pulls his hand out from between them and drags it through the water beside them, painting a soap trail on the surface. "Is that why you don't wear one? Normally? And cut your hair like you're in the military?"

Shiro flicks Keith's nose, and he blinks. "You forget I was a cop, before all this. I'd like to get back to that someday."

"So we're gonna make you look like a cop today, then," Keith says, narrowing his eyes. "You forget I was a delinquent."

"I didn't forget," Shiro says, playfully, taking hold of Keith's hand with the bath sponge and moving it to scrub his arms and shoulders. Keith forgot he was supposed to be doing that. Oops. But he relaxes for a second and instead lets Shiro use his hand to wash himself. It's relaxing, in a way.

"You just put up with me?" It's an offhand comment, and once he's had enough, Keith moves his hand to start washing Shiro for real again, because he really does need to get clean. But Shiro stops his hand and traps it in both of his. He speaks once he has Keith's full focus.

"No, I genuinely care for you and enjoy your company. And I appreciate everything you do for me."

Keith can feel as his breath rapidly leaves and expands his lungs. 

"Oh."

"Ready to get dressed?" Keith nods, dumb from the time he opens the door to the crisp air to dump the tub out into a bed of plants, to the moment he holds the sleeves of a flannel shirt up along Shiro's back so he can slip his arms in and then help Shiro button it up.

Shiro doesn't need help getting dressed, of course, even though they are Keith's clothes, but he wants to give Shiro the feeling of being pampered. 

Keith can feel himself get wild, sometimes, and it's horrible, living for days on end with animal instincts. He wants to give Shiro a break from that. Make him feel like he's come home. 

Shiro pulls on his pants, and then he hands Keith the razor next to the bucket. They don't have a mirror in here; the actual sink is outside.

"Could you do this for me, too? I think it's an optimal time to build trust."

And it occurred to him that they were going to do this, but not that he himself was actually going to do this.

Keith takes the razor from him, but doesn't move to get closer as Shiro sits down on the edge of the now-empty tin tub. All he can think of when he holds this is the first day they met, Keith's signature knives at Shiro's throat, and Shiro begging for mercy.

Shiro tilts his chin up, and Keith looks down at the object in his hand: pale, silver, reflective--like the moon. In his hand, it seems just as dangerous.

"Why do we need to build trust?" In other words, what's wrong with the trust they have? Shiro has stayed many nights in the cabin with him, Keith has spent time with Shiro, and that should be enough.

"Trust is an essential foundation for any good relationship," Shiro says, taking the razor from him and wiping it on his pants, then handing it back to Keith looking smooth and shinier than it did before. "Often it takes conscious effort to build."

Feeling uneasy, he steps closer to Shiro, and stands behind him while he tips his head back to give Keith the correct angle. As he lathers up the foam to smear on Shiro's neck and jawline, he wonders if Shiro knows the significance of what he's asking him to do. 

He has to; if he didn't know the significance of it, he wouldn't ask Keith to do it. But he seems so calm offering himself up like this--is he pushing Keith just to see him squirm? 

Everything here reminds him of what he almost did. He doesn't want to build trust, he wants calm, and easy. He wants being with Shiro to feel as effortless as a summer wind. But they started off-- _he_ started off in the winter frost.

Shiro's eyelids flutter occasionally, but aside from that, his features don't move as Keith steadies his head with two hands. He can see the even rise and fall of his chest clearly under the soft wool. But as soon as the blade grazes his skin, his adam's apple jumps, and his hands curl into fists on the side of the tub.

"Careful," Keith warns.

"Sorry," says Shiro, but he's still breathing heavily.

After that, Keith tries to scrape the blade along his jaw as efficiently as possible, but there are still some stubborn areas, namely below the ear and under Shiro's chin, that he has to go over multiple times. 

Eventually, Shiro relaxes when his blade moves on to his cheek, but it twists in his heart to see Shiro's face screwed up for something so minor. His nose wrinkles and a little crease forms between his eyebrows. Keith would think it cute otherwise, but now it's just painful.

He tries to go faster, but it just doesn't work.

"Ow!" Keith exclaims, after the razor slips in his fingers. He moves it to his mouth without thinking to suck the blood.

"Here." Shiro takes the finger from Keith's mouth and guides it to his own.

"Thanks." Keith lets Shiro suck on the blood with half a beard of shaving cream on his face that looks like frosting. It's sweet, almost, the pressure so gentle.

"I'll do the rest," Shiro says, averting his eyes after pulling off of Keith's finger with one last lick, and he pulls the razor from Keith's hands.

Secretly, the cold hand gripping Keith's chest lets go. The warmth of the cabin once more alights on his skin, and he imagines Shiro feels the same way. He watches Shiro scrape off the rest of the shaving cream, using as a mirror his reflection in the bucket. Then he drops the razor, picks it up again, and wipes his face off with a towel.

Shiro's skin looks as smooth as if in the first place, there had never been a beard, or a man who turns into an animal.

Keith twists his fingers behind his back, but he must say something. "You're scared of me," he finishes, heart sinking at Shiro's anticipated response.

"I'm scared when anybody holds a knife at ny throat." Shiro throws away the towel, discards it somewhere along the wall, and then there's nothing to do between them but talk; no task exists for them to be distracted with, no grooming needs attention. "But that's part of this, isn't it? I know you'd never hurt me on purpose."

"What about accidentally?"

"It happens."

Shiro pulls Keith against his lap and Keith balances there, sitting on Shiro's thighs while trying not to tip them both into the tub or have the rim cut into their legs, whichever risk is more apparent at the moment. He thinks about his nervousness over cutting Shiro, when he had the blade in his hand. Maybe if it did, they would have been all right.

His body fears Shiro too. They say fear is the root of most aggression. He wonders how much hunting is done out of fear, rather than a true sense of doing right by a person and their lost loved ones. 

Keith loops his arms around Shiro's neck and leans into him and the scent of his own aftershave, and he wonders what Shiro smelled like, way back when, before he was a werewolf, and before he used mostly Keith's products, out of convenience.

Shiro raises an eyebrow. "Wanna fuck?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/tavrcsrf) is where I post about sheith and only sheith and maybe some writing and memes so if you wanna come interact


	3. Outdoor Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Language/Location
> 
> Keith knows when new couples do it, they go everywhere in the house. They do it on the floor, on the stairs, on the kitchen table, and on the sofa, not necessarily in that order. Shiro and Keith have dragged the straw over and made love in front of the fireplace, but when you do that so many times, it gets old, no matter how romantic it first is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew, I...did not mean to write something this long. enjoy!

Keith knows when new couples do it, they go everywhere in the house. They do it on the floor, on the stairs, on the kitchen table, and on the sofa, not necessarily in that order. Shiro and Keith have dragged the straw over and made love in front of the fireplace, but when you do that so many times, it gets old, no matter how romantic it first is. 

Imagine Keith's surprise when Shiro carries him outside. From their position on the tub, Shiro picks him up, Keith wraps his legs around Shiro's torso, and they venture out onto the porch where they're sheltered from the sun by an awning and the chatter of birds can be heard all around.

"I'm gonna undo all that work you just did," Shiro says, inches from Keith's mouth, pressing him against the wall.

"Oh yeah?" Keith drops his legs from Shiro's waist so he can fumble with the button and tear his pants off before his impatience bursts him out of his jeans. "I'll just make you do it again then. By yourself. Maybe I'll watch."

"Are you going to watch like you did last time from the window? Seems like I'm about to fuck a nasty little voyeur, huh?" He picks Keith up again and breathes this last part in Keith's ear, and each word goes straight down to his cock. Having Shiro so close does things to him he can't even name.

"Yes, Shiro, yes--" Keith cuts himself off in a moan, and he can't even bother to be ashamed. 

Shiro lets him down gently, his bare feet on the deck, and says, "Let me get some lube, sweetheart, okay?" 

And he disappears inside so fast Keith doesn't even have a chance to pout about it, but he supposes it's for the better. He takes a few deep breaths and in that moment, he misses Shiro's arms around him. Holding up his legs. Maybe he just wants to be held.

Anyway, he uses this opportune break in their activity to divest himself of his flannel, and his undershirt. It's been awhile since he was naked outside, in fact he can't remember doing it ever, really. He feels conscious of the fresh wind stirring the hairs on his skin, and it feels nice, really.

"Hold me up against the wall?" he asks as soon as Shiro comes out, carrying a small bottle of lube. He took the opportunity to take his clothes off as well, Keith sees, given as he comes out wearing nothing but a joyful expression. 

Actually, when he looks at Keith like that, he starts to get shy, so he looks out at the trees, then at Shiro's dick to try to get his mind off his expression, but for reasons, that doesn't really work either.

"Of course. That's what I was planning," he says, then leans in for a kiss. 

With some self-consciousness, Keith pulls his leg up under the knee so Shiro can have some room, and it's embarrassing, but he knows Shiro won't make fun of him for it. That's the only reason he does it.

Thankfully, after Shiro pops the cap and drizzles some lube on his fingers, he feels those fingers prod at his hole. Shiro's hand comes up to join his in holding his leg up against the wall, and he feels trapped this way. Trapped with Shiro, a good kind of trapped. Safe.

He pushes in all the way and Keith can't help making a noise high in his throat, stifled. Shiro picks up the pace and Keith growls, muffling his sound in Shiro's shoulder. He tightens his grip around Shiro's shoulders and bites down, hard.

Their chests bump together at this distance, sliding on each other from all the sweat and water that dripped down from their hair in the bathtub.

And he's grateful to Shiro for letting him hide his face, for letting him muffle that sound in Shiro's shoulder. Having not had this for a few days, and not having this--ever before Shiro, it's a little overwhelming. Keith remembers the first time they did this, and the first time he took Shiro down, he couldn't stop tightening up. 

Guess that made it good for Shiro, then. 

Keith digs his nails into his back muscles and thinks they must feel like claws, but Shiro still holds him up, finally getting that other leg under his arm and hoisting it up with Keith's knee hooked over an elbow.

Shiro bounces him on top of his huge dick, and there's no other word to describe it--literally bouncing, because he can't get any leverage this way and it's just Shiro holding him up against the wall and thrusting into him and gravity pulling him down.

The sound of Shiro's buttocks slapping his. 

"Is this comfortable for you?" Keith asks, once he catches a breath. Shiro slows down, readjusts his hold, then starts fucking into Keith again. He's going to see stars.

"Yeah, totally. I could do this all day," Shiro says, and smirks. Keith doesn't doubt that he could. All that supernatural strength.

He just feels so full right now.

"Ah, my back's chafing now." Keith tries to scoot up so his back rubs less against the sides of the cabin. Not made for this specifically, the outside is a little rough.

Shiro stops, encircles his back, and scoops him off the wall so that now it's just Keith glued on around Shiro's waist.

"Oh, fuck," Keith says. 

Their current position doesn't make it easy for Shiro to thrust at the best angle, so eventually they settle back with Keith's legs on the ground, but Keith's head spins just from that one adventure.

\---

"You know, we're not that dirty," Keith says after they finish, Shiro wiping himself off with a towel by the railing.

"You, maybe not. But I am." Keith looks at him and sees nothing--most of the cum was on his own belly or left inside of him. 

"You feel dirty?"

"I feel great," Shiro says, stretching both arms up towards the sun. "You don't know how sweaty the crooks of your legs are."

"The crooks of my legs are _not_ sweaty," he says without thinking, but then realizes it's a weird thing to object to. Shiro smirks just knowing he gets under Keith's skin, and Keith can't help but smile in spite of it. "My point is, I could go again. If you're ready."

"What do you want to do?"

Keith looks around, then disappears inside to grab a blanket. "Here." He drags the blanket off the porch and spreads it out in the dirt.

Shiro surveys it with a hand on his hip. "Really?"

"Yeah." He doesn't see a problem with it. Luckily after that, Shiro goes along with it. Shiro goes along with many things he does, even things he doesn't think he's going to chip in on, so that's lucky, apparently. "Are you down?"

Shiro shakes his head and smiles.

Keith makes his way over to the blanket and sits cross-legged on the uneven ground, ready to lay back for Shiro as soon as he settles down, and Shiro follows suit.

Suddenly, they hear voices carried on the wind. Laughter.

"What was that?"

Immediately, both of them still to listen.

"Hikers, a mile away. But they won't come near us."

Keith's heart jumps in his chest. "Better be quiet just in case." 

When Shiro slips in again he presses as hard as he can off the ground, so he can angle his lower body towards Shiro and he's not doing all the work. At first, Shiro slides his hands down to his buttocks, over his lower back, and caresses him that way. 

Suddenly one of his hands comes up and covers Keith's mouth and he can't do it. Shiro's hands over his lips just makes him louder, and he keens when Shiro hits a particular angle.

"Quiet, sweetheart," he says.

Shiro kisses and nips at his neck, and Keith fights to get Shiro's hand off his lips to no avail. Shiro doesn't move his hand all the way, but being considerate of Keith, he reduces the pressure just enough so Keith can speak.

"It's warded," he pants. 

"Do you think your wards protect against hikers? Normal humans?"

Fudge.

He thinks he has it under control, but then Shiro turns him after that, presses his face into the blanket with his ass in the air and ready for pounding. Shiro places a hand on the inside of his leg and spreads his thighs, then he's pushing back in. Keith's chest sinks to the ground.

Shiro's loud, he thinks to himself, panting and grunting like that. Then Shiro lights up his prostate and he yells, trying to bury his face in the earth but to no avail. His hands claw into the soil through the blanket as he comes, and it feels more raw this time.

Of course he heard the sounds. He worries about eyes in the woods, but overall, he was more focused on Shiro than the world around them.

But he would want to be for Shiro's eyes alone.

Shiro picks him up after that, and sits back on his haunches so Keith can sit in his lap. Keith wraps an arm back around Shiro's neck and kisses him, at the same time his thighs push him up and down on Shiro's dick. He feels so raw right now, but more than anything Shiro deserves this.

Shiro kisses him with so much attention and care, and streaks his hands over his chest with a bit of dirt; how they got dirty Keith will never really know, but the slide of Shiro inside him is so loose and easy. 

"Come, Shiro. I'm with you, you can let go."

Reaching behind him, Keith tangles his fingers in Shiro's hair, and those are probably dirty, too. His panting fills the open air. But the only thing that really matters is Shiro filling him up with warmth and providing him heat and light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/tavrcsrf)


	4. Nipple Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheith Kink Week Day 4: Pain/Pleasure
> 
> "You have really nice pecs," Keith tells Shiro when they're lounging in front of the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short because i needed a break D;

"You have really nice pecs," Keith tells Shiro when they're lounging in front of the fire. His thighs are sore. So sore.

"You have some nice ones too. Don't forget about those."

"Yeah, but..they're not as nice as yours." Not as...puffy. Shiro's are puffy and sculpted and _pretty_ to look at.

"Nu-uh." At this, Shiro tugs up the hem of Keith's shirt where he sits on it, and Keith pushes himself up to make way for Shiro to lift it. Now they're both bare-chested in front of the fire. 

Shiro's hand floats over to Keith's right nipple, but before he reaches Keith's skin, he asks, "Can I pinch it?"

"Go ahead."

Keith bites his lip at the sharp sensation of Shiro's fingers closing, but the pain is momentary. Shiro doesn't use his nails, just his fingers to apply a bit of pressure. Keith hisses through his teeth.

"That good?"

"Yeah."

Now he massages the nub between two fingers, like a button you would roll if it came off your shirt. He presses in. 

Then he uses his teeth. Keith jumps.

"Sorry," Shiro says under his breath.

"That's okay." He grabs one of Shiro's tits and massages it in his palm just to calm himself. Then Shiro sucks again, with the squeaky popsicle wrapper sound that comes along with it. 

The sensation travels to his groin, but not in the same way that a normal bolt of arousal would travel to his cock. It's more of a tightness, a being on edge, lighting him up more from the outside than the inside.

Keith lets out a soft groan, and Shiro does too. Whatever Keith's doing with his hand must be working.

"Yours are bigger."

"So? It doesn't matter. Maybe mine are more desirable according to your personal preference, but I may have a different preference in mine. Yours are special because they make you feel good."

Keith groans at that, too, and maybe his hips even shift up. Shiro shifts now from paying attention to one nipple to massaging over both of them, engaging all of Keith's pectoral muscles in his hands. He pushes them together like breasts. And even though they obviously can't meet in the middle like that, it still feels good.

"Oh!" Keith jumps at another particularly sharp pinch to his nipple, but Shiro is already soothing it. First with his tongue, then by kissing Keith's mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/tavrcsrf)!


End file.
